You Saw It
by eighteenvisions
Summary: There was no antidote, no warning of what was to come, this was how their relationship played out in the original time line through Bulma's eyes.


You saw it, my resolve break for the first time in my life. You saw how I had been looking at you since I left him hadn't you? You noticed the glances I sent your way and the slight shiver that over took my body when your eyes met mine. You took advantage of my loneliness to cope with your own, wasn't that all it was? No feelings were to be involved just lust, too bad we hadn't considered the consequences. A child was soon created and you wanted nothing to do with it but that's when I noticed, the miniscule fear in your dark alluring eyes. I sought after you like you had once sought after me but I wasn't looking for release like you had been, I was looking for companionship.

Then something happened, Goku, his death had never been truly considered as a real possibility. We had the dragon balls but the heart virus meant natural causes and natural causes meant Goku was to stay dead. You were there when my resolve broke for the second time, you forced me to pull the pieces of myself back together. You told me if not for myself then for our child, that was the first time you recognized him as yours, as something we created. I loved you after that and I think in your own way you felt the same, that was the day you relented. You told me you would stay for our child but the way you looked at me when you said it told me you would stay for me too. I hadn't slept alone after that and I never thought I would sleep alone again but six months later they came. It was the beginning of the end when they arrived, destroying everything in their path.

You went to fight them several times and each time you came back more defeated then the last. The others were not so lucky and their first battle with those monsters was usually their last. You wouldn't let me break despite my cries to do just that. You told me no woman of yours would cry for blood spilled in battle that I needed to take pride in their sacrifice. I did just that, that is until the day Gohan brought your broken and bloodied body to me. He told me what had occurred, the androids were creating havoc but this time it was a little too close to home for your taste, a little too close to me and Trunks. He said you transformed, you became what you had wanted all along, the legendary.

You weren't there the last time my resolve went to oblivion, the last time I cried tears of pain. I bet never in your life before coming to earth had you thought someone would cry tears of sadness for your death. After all my tears were shed I realized you had prepared me for this, I took solace in your words and I knew if not for myself then for our child. I needed to take pride in your sacrifice just as you would have wanted. That's when the idea struck me, a time machine. I could go back and fix all of this, the destruction, the pain, everything. Years went by and our son became a young man and he had become the legendary himself after the casualty of Gohan. In his grief I told him what you had told me, take pride in his sacrifice. His strength fueled me to finish what I started in the wake of your passing and sometime later it was our son that journeyed to the past but something went wrong.

A new timeline was created, one with three new androids, one where you almost let me and our child die, one where our own son died. But in the end the bad guys of that time were defeated and the you of that time apparently came to some sort of terms with his present family. Our son came home with new found strength, strength I could see you envying. And today was the day he came home to deliver the two words I have been waiting to hear for over seventeen years.

"It's over"

It was delivered by a mouth so similar to your own, a face holding as much pain as yours had once. Today was the first time I cried since I had gotten news of your death but these weren't tears of pain they were tears of joy. The monsters who had taken everything away from me except my son met their demise. The child we had created together so many years ago was the same child to bring about their destruction. My son gave me the same prideful look you would have, had it been you to bring their defeat right down to the cocky smirk. Vegeta where ever you are know that if you're not half as proud as I am at this moment I will hunt you down in the afterlife.


End file.
